The present disclosure relates generally to transporting luggage aboard a vehicle, and more specifically to informing a passenger that the passenger's luggage has been successfully loaded for transport.
In known systems for transporting a passenger's luggage, for example in a cargo compartment of a vehicle such as an aircraft, the passenger is unaware of whether the luggage has actually been loaded before the aircraft departs for a destination. Rather, the passenger trusts that operators of the airline have successfully identified the passenger's luggage and loaded it in the cargo compartment of the aircraft. At least some passengers may experience anxiety from being uncertain of whether their luggage was actually loaded into the aircraft. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if passengers could obtain verification that their luggage has been successfully loaded aboard the aircraft.